


【范二】Baby ，До свидания

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a
Summary: 范二|OOC旅人笔|混混嘎借梗↓朴树《Baby ，До свидания》MV | 恋爱中的城市捷克篇PS:①До свидания是俄语中再见的意思，发音类似于达私微达尼亚②地区和路名和交通等等等等也都只是粗略的百度了一下，所以有误差切拜不要太走心
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 2





	【范二】Baby ，До свидания

1

“黑夜里的站台

末班车已经离开

那也许是 本可以拯救我的那一班

背叛务必坚决

告别亦需要体面

我没什么可以解释的

这是我命运吧”

“这也许是最后一站了”

林在范想

去程的火车上沉沉的睡着，醒来的瞬间听到广播通知伏尔加格勒便慌张的拎起包跳下了车，等缓过神来，火车已然在身后呼啸而过，自己踏在了这不知名小镇的土地上。 对的，刚刚广播只是在通知，这是一列前往伏尔加格勒的火车。

三年前，林在范的恋人只留下了一张“我走了，不用来找我”的纸条，便离开了他的生活，从此音讯全无；本将恋情当做人生归属的林在范，一时无法接受现实，将所有的财产兑成了现金，拎着还憋着最后一口气的灵魂开始了环球之旅，想着走一天算一天，等把钱花完，就在那个地方住下开始新的生活。

在这次的旅程中他大概算了算自己所剩的存款，刚好可以到达伏尔加格勒州住上一段时间，他想看看那里著名的埃尔顿湖，这也是他到达俄罗斯后还算是感兴趣的地方了吧。也许也会爱上那个地方，在那里住下。

“嘿，有火吗？”

一句话打断了他的思绪将他拉回现实。

面前站着的是一个染着一头白发亚洲模样的人，绸质的衬衫松松垮垮的搭在身上，衬衫扣子也随意系的七零八落，露出胸前一片小麦色的皮肤，手上脸上稍微有点污脏，吊儿郎当的叼着嘴里的烟，轻佻的打量着他，偶尔腿会带着身体抖一抖。

“韩国人？”

林在范疑问的看着他，试探性用了韩文，侥幸想着要是同一国人也许能帮帮他解决目前的窘境。

对方看着他的眼睛“呲”的轻笑了一声

“有火吗”

依旧是俄文，这让他泄了气，虽是到了俄罗斯，但也只会大概一点的俄文，也许这只是个俄罗斯亚裔，看来沟通起来要比较困难了，就在他抓耳挠腮想着怎么和面前的人说明自己的情况时，背后冲过一个人狠狠的撞向他，拽走他挂在单肩的背包便往黑暗里跑，林在范被撞摔在地上，才从疼痛中反应过来，回头只剩下空空的候车厅，已找不着抢包的人。

踉跄的站起来，还想着今晚真得拜托这亚裔了，却发现刚还轻佻站在他面前的人也如鬼魂般的消失了。

“阿西”

林在范气的对着空气啐了口唾沫，原来是碰上团伙了。 

所以说防盗意识很重要，林在范手伸进了连帽外套藏在内里胸前的暗袋，摸了摸里面的皮夹，无可奈何的笑了笑，走出了车站。 本来就没什么人可信的，相恋几年一声不响离开的恋人都不可信，更何况是异国路边的小混混。

2

“街拐角的酒店

走廊尽头的房间

冰冷的床单上有陌生人的气味

在欲望的后面

是无边的空虚悲哀

oh，亲爱的

这陌生的城市下起雨啦”

所幸出了火车站还能看到零星几辆的出租车，林在范上了车让司机随便开到好住旅店的地方将他放下，想着先把今晚的住宿解决了。载他的司机是个一脸严肃的胖大叔，一点都不吝啬的踩着油门就差没把出租车开成飞船，七拐八绕的将他带到一条僻静的路边，和林在范一顿比手画脚的沟通，告诉他左边的巷口一直往里走可以找到旅店，收了车费很快的就开走了。

异国他乡无可奈何，往司机所指的巷子探了探，确实能看到一处壁灯亮的昏黄，也只好硬着头皮往里走。 林在范的衣服因为长期四处旅行也变得污脏陈旧，在以往的住店记忆中前台的旅馆老板总将他当做流浪汉，不愿他在旅店里多呆，又无奈于他交得起好几日的房费，都是嫌弃的打量着他，鄙夷的将客房钥匙丢在桌上，不再理他，让他自己去找所住的房间。

摸着黑终于走到了巷子的最深处，林在范这才能大致看出旅馆的外观，昏黄的壁灯下只是一面粗糙灰黄的墙，墙面密密麻麻都是一些陈旧的涂鸦，门的位置在墙内凹一些的地方，也是个普通布满涂鸦的白色金属门，在门上面挂着黑漆漆的两个招牌

HOTEL

《До свидания》

奇怪的倒是门口的侍应生穿的一身正经，带着黑色毛高帽，穿着红色制服，白的腰带系的也是一丝不苟，看到林在范后便对着他恭敬的微笑，微微弓着腰，替他打开了旅店的大门，伸手向着大堂的位置做了一个请的手势。

“这什么怪地方”

林在范心里想着 再往里就走到了旅店椭圆形状的大堂，几步外站在前台高柜里边的老板已热情的对他微笑着，点点头示意着欢迎。经过简单的沟通，林在范表示需要可以供他住上比较久时间的客房，本习惯了面对一路下来各个旅店老板厌恶的表情，看着依旧热情善意的旅店老板，并且轻柔的将钥匙放在他手掌心中，示意他的房间在二楼，微笑的指引他上楼，林在范觉得真是诡异极了，谢绝了老板的好意表示自己可以独自上去，加快脚了步赶紧走上楼梯。

正值是伏尔加格勒的夏末，天虽是微微开始凉了，但依旧挨不过温热多雨的当地气候，林在范顺着房间号找到了走廊最后一间自己的客房，将钥匙插进旧的有些干涩的锁孔，扭动了几下，打开了门，引入眼帘的大窗外已下起了幽幽的小雨。

也算是幸运吧，这一天，下错了站，被抢了包，七拐八绕找到了住宿的地方，躲过了一场雨，林在范自嘲的笑了笑

“也还是幸运的。”

接着就是把自己丢在床上，合上眼，一场昏睡.........

3

“我猜有个混账

在我心里面躲藏

能安慰他的

只有 陌生还有放荡”

几日的昏睡，林在范都没有离开过客房，醒了就叫客房服务送点简单的餐食和酒，浑浑噩噩的过上几个小时，又在醉酒中迷糊的睡去。

在到了第五天，林在范觉得自己快要发臭，才想起自己背包被抢家当只剩他这一身旧衣服和藏起来没被抢走的皮夹，向旅店老板问到附近可以购买简单衣服的地方，便去买了几件简单的衣服，在试衣间直接换上，又顺便多拿了一套新衣服合着旧衣服给了路边的一个老流浪汉，便回了旅馆。

最开始来到旅店时是深夜，昏暗的灯并不能让他看清大致的环境，买完衣服回来是下午，这才让他可以观察清楚这个旅馆的样子。

灰黄色的大理石包着粗糙的米白色石料的柱子直至二楼，柱子与柱子相连接形成一道一道的弧顶拱门，在柱顶的四周雕刻着精细的欧式雕花。

二楼有个穿着皮衣凶煞的俄罗斯男人骂骂咧咧往一楼丢着衣物，林在范继续往自己的房间走，经过了几个开着门的房间，有穿着暴露叼着烟的应召女郎，也有穿着细致华贵却一脸沮丧的老妇人，还有刚刚骂骂咧咧的长发男人，重重的摔上客房的门，擦过他的肩离开。

终于熬到了夜色幕沉，林在范能听到隐隐的音乐声，却不知道来自哪里，走到一楼才发现有个角落还有一处楼梯，是一个往下走的楼梯，林在范便走了下去，越是往底下走，音乐的声音变得越大。原来这家旅馆的负一楼还是一间小型的酒吧。

刚走进酒吧就能看到几个乐手吹着萨克，灯光有些许昏暗，但还算是能看的清人，灯具的布置的七零八落，像是四处随便装上的，射灯下，几个穿着暴露舞女扭动着曼妙的身体，带动着暧昧的气氛，地方倒是不挤，散座与吧台上零散坐着几个人，有独自一人的，也有三两逗趣交谈的，在吧台边上还坐着一个戴着破烂礼帽弹着吉他的流浪歌手。

林在范找了个吧台位置坐下，侍应也不问他需要什么，直接倒了杯威士忌推给了他，转头擦起垒在一边的酒杯。林在范拿喝酒小口抿了几口，转身背靠在吧台上，看着自己所处的地方，耳边都是陌生的俄语，心里的寂寞感又添了几分。

接下来的几天林在范白天在镇上漫无目的的逛逛消磨时间，到了晚上就去酒吧里坐坐，也算是和酒保混得小熟，不过这酒保还是一样的怪脾气，看他来不问他需要什么，就是一杯威士忌，用两只手指将酒杯推到林在范的面前，继续低头擦杯子。

不过今天倒是有些不同，林在范依旧喝了几口转身靠在吧台边上观察这里来来往往的顾客，耳朵里却窜进了几句熟悉的韩文，接着又是几句中文。他寻着声音的方向看去，找到了主人，也算是他在俄罗斯无几的熟人了吧。

那个白发亚裔。

4

“当今天夕阳西下断肠人柳巷拾烟花”<他寻着声音的方向看去，找到了主人，也算是他在俄罗斯无几的熟人了吧。><那个白发亚裔。> 林在范躲在走动的酒客当中，想尽量掩人耳目的走到那白发亚裔的附近探个究竟，白发亚裔在几个混混朋友中手舞足蹈闹着玩笑，在旋转射灯扫过他的身上时，林在范愣在了原地。 亚裔手腕上的一只手表被转灯照的闪闪发光。 那是一只皮质腕带的手表，表带因为长期没有保养，原本鲜亮的棕色变得陈旧干瘪，像极了老人布满粗茧与沟壑的手面。林在范定了定神又走近几步想看的再仔细一些。 酒杯破碎的声音引起了那帮亚裔混混的注意，三两人看向了林在范的位置，那白发亚裔一眼就认出了林在范，对着其他几个混混喊了快走，几个混混散开混入人群中跑开。 “嘿！JS!他来了！快跑！” 白发亚裔听到同伴的喊声，在转身要走时被林在范强扣住了手腕，甩回散座边上。 “咣当” 因为用力过猛，白发亚裔重心不稳撞在了铁艺圆桌的桌边，吃痛的蜷了蜷身子护住腰。 “你从哪里拿到这个表的！” 这次林在范用了韩文一字一句严肃的看着那亚裔。 “你猜啊” 白发亚裔依旧吊儿郎当，缓缓的站起身，嘴角轻咧吐出几字俄文痞笑的看了林在范一眼，转身又要走。 “你是韩国人还给我装！” 又是被抓住手腕粗鲁的拽了回来 “嘶--，阿西大哥你能不这么粗鲁吗！” 白发亚裔被惹得不耐烦了，利落的说出了韩语予以回应。 “会说韩语就韩国人啊！” “那我还会说俄语！我怎么就不是俄国人了！” “我会说五国语言那我算哪儿的人啊！” 林在范被突如其来像撒豆子一样叮叮当当飚出来的韩语给说懵了，手还是紧紧的抓着那人的左手手腕，直直的看着他不说话。 “诶我说你能不能放手，抓着疼啊” 因为左手被禁锢，只能用右手去揉刚被桌子撞到的左腰，实在是别扭极了，然而抓着他手腕的男人像傻子似直愣愣看着他。 面前的男人穿着宽大的帽衫和休闲裤，破旧的鞋子看得出是个长期在外的旅人，再往上看他有着标准韩国男人细长的双眼，过长的刘海凌乱的遮在眉眼之上，JS歪头眯上眼仔细的看了看，眨巴了下眼睛，忍不住把手朝林在范的左眼尾伸去，林在范这才恍过神，一个防备的躲闪，仓皇的松开手。 “啊....对不起，你左眼上的...” JS指着自己的左眼角示意 “很有意思...” 他们这一闹早就引起了酒吧其他人的注意，齐刷刷的都看着他们，在他们看来倒像是一对外国情侣在闹脾气求和，怪脾气酒保也发现了他们，臭着脸走了过来。 “嘿！Jackson！你要是再闹就永远别处出现在这里！” 白发亚裔立刻讨好的嚼着俄文陪笑，手拍上酒保的肩膀想要平息他的坏脾气。 “好好好，帅气的米克大人，你生气就不帅了，我不闹我绝对不闹，你别生气别生气。” 终于把酒保哄回了前台，两人协定一个不跑一个就不拽之后，一起坐到了最角落的位置。 “你从哪里拿到这块表的。” 林在范注视着jackson的眼睛，还是同样的问题。 “你怎么知道是你的” Jackson并没有物归原主的意思，则是用带着表的左手托着下巴，回看林在范的双眼，等着他的回复。 “这里” 林在范指着手表腕带与表盘相连的位置

“这个划痕，是我不小心划的”

Jackson好奇的伸手把林在范所指的位置转到自己眼前，在腕带和表盘连接的地方，确实有一条明显的划痕

"哦！是真的”还顺便惊奇的睁大眼睛继续端详。 “那你现在还给我！” 林在范心急又想要伸手去拽，jackson马上将左手收到背后躲开林在范 

“这表对你很重要？” 白发小痞子招牌的痞笑又印在了脸上， “很重要，你到底从....”林在范再次伸出手，jackson举起左手把手表展示在空中。 “为什么重要？条件交换，你说出个所以然，我告诉你我是从哪里拿到的这支表。” ...................... 5 “我已四分五裂 从此已没有了家” 手表是林在范送给前任的礼物，在两人第一年的情人节时送的，林在范的前任是个细心的人，收到后一直很细心的保养着它，像是把它当做自己的孩子，每每擦拭和护理都做的细致入微，直到两人装修自己爱巢，林在范拿着钉子不小心划到了表带，这才留下了这个痕迹。 “啊~所以说你是被人甩了嘛~” “心灰意冷然后就开始环球旅行” “啧啧，也是很有故事性的嘛~” 小痞子jackson刚听完林在范的故事忍不住发出了感叹，饶有兴致的回味刚才林在范所说的，一点都没注意到面前的人因自剥伤口变得阴沉。 “所以，现在告诉我。” “表是从哪里来的。” 林在范低着头不想去理会其他，他明明记得，前任的离开时带走了自己所有的东西，林在范曾经送的或是林在范所购买的东西一样不拿，除了这支腕表，林在范一直以为，前任带走了这支腕表留作纪念，还有所安慰，也许在这无情的人心里自己还有一份位置。 “是在你包底的暗格里发现的” “你那包真是，阿西，是我们抢过最破的包了，一分钱没有就算了，里面全是一堆旧衣服....” 小痞子还在叨叨的说不停，吐槽着那晚抢了包却什么都没有。 “哪个暗格！” 林在范急的拽住了jackson的衣领 “我包里哪里有什么暗格！” Jackson实在受不了面前这一言不合就动手动脚的韩国男人 “哎呀就在包的内里的侧边啊！被缝了一块暗格！你自己的包你不知道啊！” 烦躁的扯开林在范抓着他衣领的手，心疼的抚着自己的绸质衬衫 “诶我给你说我这衣服很怕皱的你能不....诶..你怎么哭啦....你什么情况啊” 是打击太大，林在范确实回忆起那个暗格，是前任给他特意缝的，就是让他把精贵东西别乱丢在包里和其他东西混在一起，手表想是前任离开时放进暗格里的，而这三年过得囫囵，他完全没注意到包里还有个缝纫细致的暗格，还一厢的认为前任也许对他还有些许的挂念。 豆大的泪水夺眶而出，林在范痛苦抵着头双手紧紧的抚住前额，是情绪过于激动，使身体也不受控的颤抖。 “哎你别光哭不说话啊！喂！你什么情况啊！” “哎-----你别哭啦，米克等下又觉得我欺负客人啦” “现在人怎么说哭就哭啊，哎呀，天哪啊啊啊啊啊” Jackson无奈的托着下巴看着林在范，这男人看是受了什么打击，虽是眼泪哗啦哗啦的流，却还是死犟，强忍着不发出哭声，真是看着心疼，搞得自己走也不是，陪着也不是。 一个小时..... “大哥你好些了吗？” 两个小时..... “哎你不哭了倒也说句话啊....” 三个小时...... “哎呀不就分个手吗.....” 四个小时....... “帅哥啊~哎呀你别不说话啊？要不我也给你讲故事听？” Jackson看林在范情绪稍微缓和了一些，但依旧不说话，只是把头埋在自己的双臂内，就是个受了天大委屈的孩子，实在忍不住了，开始主动搭话说起了自己。 “我吧其实不是韩国人，我是中国人” 一边说一边斜眼偷看林在范的反应，然而面前的人还是个石雕模样一动不动 “我从小父母就走的早...”还是没反应“接着就被狠心的姑姑丢到了福利院” 斜眼偷看，面前的人还是没反应 “后来呢有对韩国夫妻将我领养了带到了韩国” 还是没反应 Jackson无可奈何，之前是这男人剖开伤口为了换只表，现在自己造孽把人家惹哭了，也只好耐着性子陪着 “所以我也会了韩语” “不过呢，我从小皮，给这对韩国父母惹了不少的麻烦，到了十八岁那年自己不知天高地厚的跟着一艘偷渡船，跑到了英国，之后四处辗转，现在就呆在了这大俄罗斯的小镇子里了。” “哎呀，说起来很久没人叫过我中文名字了，以前我的韩国父母还会叫一叫，真的好久没听过了，不然我告诉你，你学一学怎么样？” Jackson像哄孩子似的看着林在范低低的脑袋瓜，用手指使劲的戳了戳他的手臂，林在范有了反应抬起头看着他。 “跟我学一学怎么样？” “真的太久没听过了.....” 同样是寂寞的人，同样四处辗转多年，看遍万水千山也无法拯救孤独的灵魂的人，两人像是忽然有了心灵感应，接收到了互相安慰的信号,林在范迟缓的点了头 。

“跟我一起念啊”

“王”

“王”

“嘉”

“架？”

“哎不是不是，是嘉——和我说，嘉”

“嘉”

“尔”

“尔”

“王嘉尔”

“妄嘉尔？”

“王，是王，王！王嘉尔！”

“王嘉尔”

终于教会了林在范的jackson心满意足的点点头

“你以后就叫我王嘉尔吧，或者嘉尔”

“嘉尔？”

“对对对，嘉尔”

.........

“那个，嘉尔？”

林在范用韩文参着还是念着别扭的中文名说道

“那个表，可不可以还给我”

是恳求的眼神，能看得出来表在林在范心中的重要性，然而这让白白陪着他四个小时的王嘉尔闹起了小脾气，心想着我陪了你这么久，你还是就想着表？怎么也不懂的说个谢谢呢？

看王嘉尔嘟着嘴并不给出反应

“或者，我给你钱”

“大爷我不需要钱”

“那我请你吃东西？”

“大爷我不需要吃的”

“要不你喝酒吗？”

“这么久了也渴了吧？”

“米克！这里！五瓶最贵的酒！”

王嘉尔一点也不客气，耍着小脾气对着吧台大喊，米克老酒保怎么会看不出呢，嫌弃的不理会他的吆喝，但没过一会儿也还是端来了一桶冰块，一瓶威士忌，两个空杯，示意他俩自理别再来烦他。

“谢谢你...”林在范看着王嘉尔的嘴嘟的越来越高，心里虽急但也明白得把这小祖宗哄高兴了。

“我们也不熟....你刚刚愿意陪我这么久.......”

林在范真诚的看着王嘉尔，什么叫风水轮流转？前四个小时是王嘉尔面对着一块石雕，现在是林在范面对着一块嘟嘴撇开头不理他的石雕。

“我是真的谢谢你......”

同样没反应

“那....那不然你开个条件吧.....怎么样愿意把手表给我？”

王嘉尔耷拉着眼皮转过头盯着林在范，盯了有四五分钟，盯到林在范发毛，东张西望的想要缓解尴尬，王嘉尔还是不停的盯着，终于

“好啊，那你和我睡一晚”

“睡一晚，我把手表还你”

王嘉尔轻佻了下眉毛，眼神里满满的挑衅，想着我不整死你林在范。

“好”

林在范愣了几秒，像是下了天大的决心，答应了下来，这下轮到王嘉尔慌了神，自己瞎说的话给人当了真，心里的自己大概挠破了脑袋开始想着对策。

心里怂，但人绝对不能认怂！

“那好，酒带上房间，今晚在你房里。”

6

“孤魂野鬼天涯

永远也无法到达的船

就让我沉入黑夜

Baby ，До свидания”

两人到了客房最开始并不急于实质性做什么，也许是各自都想着喝酒壮胆，都提出先喝点小酒缓和一下气氛，不知不觉两人就边喝边聊上了，聊上了几年来四处游走的经历，去感受对方与自己相同孤独的灵魂，有的地方是两人都去过的，却对其见解不同，又是一阵的畅聊，不知不觉酒就见了底，两人已是醉呼呼的状态。

“呀！林在范，你就是没胆！”

“说什么喝酒，就是想壮胆嘛”

王嘉尔晕乎乎的站起来指着林在范的鼻子，林在范喝的猛导致有些打嗝，单手撑着下巴，仰面看着晃晃悠悠站在他面前的王嘉尔痴痴的笑。

“谁说我不敢的，现在睡给你看。”

林在范握住指着他鼻子的手，往他怀里一拉，王嘉尔就跌在了他身上，他迷糊的把双手撑在林在范的双肩，想要爬起来，刚一抬起头，就对上了林在范的眼睛。

“嘻”

王嘉尔傻傻的笑，松开了撑着双肩的手，任自己赖在林在范怀里，再次朝林在范的左眼伸出手，这次林在范没在躲他，还把头往前伸了点，让他怀里人去摸。

王嘉尔的手扫过鼻头，刘海，指腹停留在了林在范左眼尾两颗并排的痣上

“啊~真的是两颗痣”

王嘉尔一边说着还是不相信的轻轻摸了摸，确定是两颗并排的痣

“啊~真有意思，这个，真有意思”

指腹轻柔的抚着眼皮，挠的林在范心痒痒，夏末的夜风透过窗钻进房内，窜进人心，凉凉的，眼前的人就趴在他怀里眨巴着眼睛不知疲倦盯着他的眉眼看，那圆溜溜的大眼胜过窗外所有的星星，微微翘起的鼻尖因喝醉了泛着淡淡的粉色，时不时还带着眉头皱一皱，嘴巴嘟嘟的闪着水光，嘟囔着他听不清的话，一时无言，俯下身子吻上了王嘉尔的嘴唇。

“唔！”

被吻得忽然，王嘉尔先是想要挣开，却被林在范揽的严实，丝毫离不开半分，之后也闭上眼陷入了这吻中。

两人也不知怎么移动的位置，不知不觉就倒在了床上，林在范两手撑着王嘉尔身边，俯身看着他，又温柔的眨眼笑了笑，再次吻上他的嘴唇，这次吻得轻柔，像是在仔细品尝唇上每一寸的味道，林在范每吻一下都会停留一会儿，王嘉尔被吻得失神，又觉得一直被压着浑身发酸，想要换个姿势，轻轻推了推林在范...

...

...

...

“呼噜.......”

...

...

...

呼噜！？王嘉尔的心中仿佛一百只俄罗斯大毛熊跑过，林在范居然睡着了！亲着亲着就睡着了！就这么睡着了！

“呲，就这样吧.....”

王嘉尔也只好无奈的笑笑，小心的给林在范翻了身，盖上了被子。

7

晚上没有拉好窗帘的关系，第二天下午的阳光穿透玻璃照在了林在范的脸上，林在范被照的不舒服想要翻个身躲开光线，翻转的瞬间想起了昨晚，睁开眼睛却发现床边一片空荡，不知王嘉尔去了哪里。

慌乱的坐起，转头环视了房间一圈，发现了压在酒瓶子下的纸条。

“这个小镇每半个月才会经过一趟去伏尔加格勒州的火车

明晚是本月的最后一班

PM:20：00

去你应该去的地方”

而在纸条的边上，还放着林在范讨要了一晚上的腕表。

像是再被抛弃了一样，又是纸条，林在范觉得心灰意冷，做好基本的洗漱，收拾好行李，合着王嘉尔留给他的纸条还有前任的腕表塞进包里，便下楼退了房，去往火车站。

去他本该去的地方。

半个月后

回程的火车上依旧挨不住困意再次睡着，在列车广播通知即将到达熟悉的镇名时候，林在范立刻醒了过来，拎起包走下了车，这次他没有走错。

火车从身后呼啸而过，双脚踏在这暂别了半个月的土地上。

在候车区坐着一个小痞子似的染着一头白发亚洲模样的人，叼着一根未点的香烟，低头看着自己的鞋尖发呆，林在范径直走了过去，拍了拍那人的肩膀。

“嘿，要火吗。”

白发亚裔抬起头看着他，缓缓站起来，手伸向林在范的左眼尾摸了摸

“真有意思。”


End file.
